


Write me a poem

by otakuvoc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AtsuKita is the angst, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sorry Not Sorry, kita being a gay mess, like literally it’s a tiny sprinkle, soulmate au where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate’s, this tag was way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuvoc/pseuds/otakuvoc
Summary: Piss off, nerd.No matter how much he tried to, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the phrase. He knew he was going to find his soulmate in a similar fashion one day, but he hadn’t expected the first thing to be exchanged between them to be homework and an insult.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Write me a poem

**Author's Note:**

> KITAHOSHI BECAUSE I CAN SAY THAT I CAME UP WITH THIS SHIP AND THEY DESERVE MORE RECOGNITION (I literally created the fucking ship tag :/) 
> 
> ANYWAY THIS GOES OUT TO MY IBSF AKA STARY BECAUSE SHE’S MY BEST HYPE PAL FOR THIS SHIP AND WE WILL GO DOWN WITH THEM

Kita bit his lip in frustration as he scribbled down on the skin of his forearm the thousand different homework his teacher had given him. He had long ago dismissed agendas that always ended up being misplaced and never seen again. His arm, at least, wouldn’t disappear on him as soon as he turned his back on it. Not that he really could turn his back on his arm, but… well you get the idea. He also, while he was at it, added a few different formulas and concepts that would help him get the seemingly endless job done. 

He then mentally doze back off, having already read and took notes (in a real notebook, this time) on the subject the teacher was presenting. School had always been easy for him, so he made it a habit to read through the next subjects in advance so he could sit through class either doodling or thinking. 

“Kita.” 

He only realized class was over when someone dropped a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Kita faced Aran, who was looking at him questioningly.

“Yeah, yeah I know, we have practice. I’m coming.” He answered before the other asked.

“That’s not what I was gunna say.” Aran replied, muffling a small chuckle.

“Oh? Uh… what’s up?”

“I know you write all of your stuff on your arm, but you’ve never gotten to your hand… was there really that much work?”

Kita raised an eyebrow confusedly. He hadn’t written anything on his hand. He cautiously turned his left hand so that his palm was facing the ground and stared at the words marked on his skin in an unfamiliar handwriting.

_Piss off, nerd._

No matter how much he tried to, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the phrase. He knew he was going to find his soulmate in a similar fashion one day, but he hadn’t expected the first thing to be exchanged between them to be homework and an insult. He momentarily forgot that he was still in his classroom with a very concerned Aran.

“Kita, are you okay? People are kinda staring.”

He came back to his sense and bit his tongue, a small smirk still adorning his lips. He had never so much as laughed in his classmates’ presence, so he wasn’t surprised that the sudden outburst had attracted the attention of those who didn’t even know what his laugh sounded like.

“Yeah, sorry about that…” he lowered his voice. “Let’s just say I didn’t expect my first interaction with my soulmate to be about homework.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Not at all.”

The two boys went on their way to the club room for that afternoon’s practice. Barely after setting foot in the place, he got questioned by one of his younger teammates.

“Yooooo…. Kita-san. Why’s there an obnoxious “piss of, nerd” written on your hand?”

At first, Kita considered ignoring Atsumu, but he knew that his teammates would end up finding out sooner or later. So, he did what any reasonable human would do and explained in a simple sentence.

“My soulmate didn’t like the fact that I wrote my homework on my arm.”

“Oh okay, makes sens- WAIT! You finally found your soulmate?” Atsumu’s eyes widened.

“Why are you acting like it’s so shocking? Some people have them at 10 and others gotta wait ‘till college. Not to mention you still didn’t find yours.” His twin bonked him on the head.

Kita still maintained his composure all throughout practice, not letting the sly comments the twins and sometimes even Suna threw his way get to him. 

Once he finally managed to get home, he sat at his desk and grabbed an eyeliner from his hidden makeup pouch. A pouch that no one else needed to know existed. He replied to his newfound soulmate with a neatly written message in eyeliner.

_Some of us have classes to pass._

He had the time to finish a single number before a new blotch of ink caught his eye. He really hoped, seeing the size of the other’s writing, that they used an erasable mean, like his eyeliner. After all, he could erase what he had written himself, but couldn’t remove the traces the other left, unless they removed it from their own skin. He remembered clearly everything they were taught about soulmates in school and he figuratively pat himself on the back at the realization. He came back to the message and softly read it out.

_Damn, I thought you’d never reply._

He distractedly traced the dark lines on his outer wrist as he pondered on an answer. The second he found it, he grabbed his eyeliner and wrote it down right under the other’s message.

_Well aren’t you just eager. I was busy._

He looked at the difference between their handwritings. His was small, neat and curved while the other’s was bold, sharp and obnoxious. Before he could get any further in his thoughts, he remembered another thing he wanted to ask.

_Please tell me you’re writing with something erasable ‘cause I’M being considerate and writing in eyeliner._

He returned to his homework, glancing to the back of his forearm every once in a while. He eventually finished the first one and looked at his arm, seeing a short paragraph. His lips curved into an amused smile as he read.

_Okay 1. I’m using a fuckin’ crayola marker and that shit’s washable so don’t worry, 2. I’m not eager I just thought you legit wouldn’t bother cause I called you a nerd and 3. so you’re a girl..? Figures why you write so well and care about school._

Kita dropped his head on the desk with an audible ‘bang’. His very own soulmate thought he was a girl because he used eyeliner. He knew there was a reason why he didn’t tell anyone about his makeup and that was exactly why. At that point he was certain the other was a guy and he was a bit afraid that he would judge him for wearing makeup sometimes. Kita had always been very comfortable in his masculinity, so putting on makeup never made him feel any less of a man, but whenever he was compared to a girl, his ego took a little hit. So, the second the idea of passing for a girl met his brain, Kita shut it down, grabbing his makeup wipes and removing his last few messages. The guy seemed to get the message and washed off his few first messages, letting the last one stay on their skins. As soon as his skin was once again empty, Kita wrote the next one.

_I’m insulted._

He kept it short, concise yet vague because he wanted to mess with the dude he’d never even met before.

_Wdym, insulted??_

Kita traced the letters again, a habit he knew he’d pick up very quickly.

_I’m insulted that you assumed I was a girl._

_You’re not a girl? That’s impossible! You have like the prettiest handwriting and you use eyeliner, you can’t possibly be a guy!!!_

_Ouch yeah that hurt_

Despite what he was writing, Kita had a smile on his face. From the boy’s reaction, he was impressed and for some reason, it warmed his heart. He kept multitasking through his homework as he kept on the lookout for any answer from his soulmate.

_Wait, so you’re for real? You’re a guy?_

_Yeah. I was born a guy, raised a guy and still a guy_

_What the fuck, please teach me how you fuckin exist_

_First off, I exist._

_I didn’t mean-_

_I know._

_aaaaaaaaa you’re so irritating!!_

Kita chuckled at how easy it was to rile up the other. He knew he would have lots of fun talking with his soulmate through their skins.

_Thank you, I try._

The two continued chatting as Kita continued his homework. At some point he decided to tease the other in the same way they had started talking.

_I’m sorry but I have to go continue my math homework, and it’s tough stuff ‘cause we need to use that one formula I wrote earlier to do_

Suddenly a large line was drawn under what he was writing and Kita started laughing. He had found one of his soulmate’s weak spots. He didn’t know why the other hated it so much, but he guessed it was maybe cause he had a hard time with his studies.

_Please shut the FUCK up_

_Aww why?_

_First, that’s third year stuff, I don’t need to learn that a year in advance and second because I really don’t want to hear any smart shit right now._

_You must want me to shut up then, cause I only say smart things._

_Yeah right_

_Why don’t you want to hear any smart stuff?_

_Doesn’t matter._

_Damn, not trusted by my own soulmate? You gotta step up there fellow because my teammates gave me their upmost trust._

_I’m ready to bet a good 5000 yen that you don’t act that way with them. And I’m not telling you, that shit’s embarrassing._

_I won’t judge you if you have a hard time you know?_

_That isn’t it, damn_

_Then how is it embarrassing? If I don’t know I won’t stop talking. Did you know that paper starts burning at a temperature of_

_OKAY okay please stop. I’ll tell you._

_I’m all ears. Well,,, eyes in this case._

It took a few minutes before the reply came in, minutes during which he finished his work and realized that he had probably used up way too much eyeliner and makeup wipes. He would have to invest in a cheap washable marker to write to his soulmate and new products for his face. All of this was a problem for the next morning, though, when he could drop by a convenience store for the marker and later drop by the drug store to grab the liner and wipes. The moment he saw the new words, he had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing too hard. The message was much smaller than the other ones and Kita understood why the younger guy had been so embarrassed.

_I have teammates over and I get turned on by smart people._

_omg pfff I wasn’t expecting that._

The second he wrote his reply, the other’s message was washed off. Kita couldn’t control his laughter as they changed subject and continued talking. Eventually, the subject he somewhat dreaded came up.

_So, what’s your name?_

He looked at the sentence, yet again tracing the markings. So he answered what anyone would answer in that situation, aka not his name.

_I don’t know, what’s yours?_

_How the fuck do you not know your name_

_Guess it?_

_I can’t guess? The only things I know is that you speak Japanese, you’re a third year and you play a team sports? That’s what the teammates were about right?_

_Yeah, I’m in a sports club._

_Do you KNOW how many third years in sports clubs there are?? I can’t guess from that!! And I’m not telling you my name until you tell me yours!_

_You’re a second year and you’re also in a sports club since you had teammates over._

_Yeah._

_Okay then imma figure out who you are by conversations with you, soulmate-kun, and you better try as well._

_Challenge accepted._

_As much as you’re a lovely conversation partner, my eyeliner is running out and I have to go eat dinner, so I’ll talk to you later_

_Okeydokey bye ♡_

Kita stared at the heart on his skin as he took of the eyeliner on his skin. He had used up all the product by writing to his soulmate and was quite disappointed. After all, these were pretty expensive. On the bright side though, he had gotten to know his soulmate, a boy younger than him who had terrible handwriting.

That night, while laying in bed, Kita had an uncharacteristic smile as he left to the land of dreams. 

-

“Kita-sannnnnnnnnn…” He heard Atsumu’s irritating voice behind him in the convenience store. He slowly turned around plastering a small fake smile and sighing loud enough for the other to hear.

“Hello, Atsumu-kun, can I help you?”

“Why are you buying so many washable markers?”

“Why do you care?”

“Are you getting along with your soulmate?”

“How is it any of your business?”

“Tsumu, stop bothering captain.” Osamu arrived, pulling his brother’s shirt to drag him away.

“Sorry about him, he’s being a brat.” The gray-haired twin shot out to Kita as he pulled Atsumu away.

Once they were out of his field of vision, Kita let a small smile appear on his face. As much as he was strict and cold to his kouhais, their antics never ceased to amuse him. He cared a lot about them, even if it wasn’t obvious through his cold facade.

He made his way to school and ignored the admiration letters in his locker as he changed his shoes. As he was putting his outdoor shoes inside the locker, he noticed some new words on his wrist.

_Good morning, Soulmate-san_

He made his way to his classroom while slowly running his fingers over the spot where the words were inked into his skin. He took out his new markers and double checked that he had a water bottle and a cloth in his bag before replying.

_Hello, Soulmate-kun!_

The other replied almost immediately.

_I’m in class and I’m bored…_

_You’ve gotten so desperate that you had to talk to me?_

_Please, you were my first try at getting un-bored_

_Ooo are you saying that I’m entertaining?_

Kita didn’t have time to notice if his soulmate had answered before his teacher walked in for homeroom. As soon as she let them sit down and the class president finished taking attendance, he took out his pen and looked at the reply.

_I’m saying that I would like to know you better._

_Indeed the subject of your soulmate is more interesting than homeroom._

_How’d you know I was in homeroom?_

_Dear, for someone who gets turned on by smart people you sure aren’t the brightest._

_Ouch… okay yeah that was kinda stupid but I blame it on the fact that it’s early_

_Alright, alright, I’ll believe you_

As he wrote down the last word, Kita’s attention snapped back to his teacher.

“Kita-kun, what are you doing?”

“I’m writing ma’am.” His answer was curt and polite, face impassible.

“On your arm?” She asked him, somewhat sceptical.

“Yes, on my arm ma’am.”

“Okay..? Try to pay attention please we don’t want you to have a detention and have your place as a captain compromised, now do we?”

He kept his face in stone and didn’t reply, while whispers were flying around the class. He heard a few of them, which made him smile.

“Can she even do that?”

“What did he even do? He’s almost at the top of the class, I’m pretty sure a detention for not bothering anyone while writing on his arm won’t hurt his captaincy.”

“As if the coaches and the team would let that affect them. I’m pretty sure even the principal loves Kita, he won’t get removed.”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

So, Kita decided to ignore her threats and go back to his arm. He saw his soulmates replies under the last message he left.

_Thank you ♡ I knew I could trust you_

_Are you dead??_

_I’m very alive,, sorry my teacher decided to go manic and threaten my captaincy if I didn’t stop writing on my arm_

_Holy shit_

_Wait you’re the captain of your team?_

_Yeah,, but dw I won’t actually lose it, I’m at the top of my class and I’m not making any problems, plus my coaches think I’m a great captain so there’s no reason to remove me. She just wants to threaten._

_Damn am I talking to some big shot who receives tons of love confessions every day?_

_Nah I’m not the team’s heartbreaker, that’s our setter._

_Setter? OMG YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL?????_

_Yea_

_Me too!!!!!! OMG THAT MEANS I MIGHT KNOW YOU_

_Well, depending on if your team ever made it to nationals cause I only know people I go against and if you’re like kinda not to far geographically._

_Uhh please write a bit less big… but yes, we’re going to nationals this year and we’re a powerhouse school_

_Hey hey did you know that I went to the youth training camp?? No, of course you didn’t, I never said it… well, it was super super fun!!_

_Yeah? Someone from my team went there too. He’s my kouhai but he’s one of the most skilled players I know._

_Really?? Who is it? I probably played with him!!_

_If I tell you that, you’re gunna figure out who I am so this is all I’m saying,, I already said too much._

Kita heard a throat being cleared and looked up to meet his teacher’s glare. He inwardly shuddered and put his pen down.

“What I said earlier meant for you to stop, okay? You’ll have a bunch of time later to doodle on your arm. For now please give me your pen.”

Kita reluctantly handed his teacher the marker he was using and sulked back into his chair, glancing at his arm where his soulmate’s words remained unanswered.

_I said about as much as you did, but it’s fine, I like mysterious guys._

When his teacher left the class and gave him his pen back, he quickly scribbled down an answer.

_Sorry teacher freaked and took my pen away, gotta go, don’t wanna have the whole staff on my back._

_Hahah okay talk to you later!!_

He wiped away all of the words he added on his skin and watched as his soulmate did the same. 

“I get that they’re your soulmate and all, but you really gotta be more discreet.” Aran smiled as he leaned against his desk.

“Please, I learned so many thing about him just from this one class, I might figure out who he is soon!”

“You don’t know who it is? Isn’t that like the first thing you’re supposed to ask?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t tell him who I was so he didn’t tell me who he was either and now we have this challenge to see who’s gunna figure out who the other is first.”

“So he brought out your competitive side huh? So tell me, bright guy, what’d ya learn?”

“He’s also in the volleyball club of his school, he’s a second year, they’re going to nationals and he went to the youth training camp… you know the one Atsumu went to. I was thinking of taking the list of people who went there and check who’re my options. I can rule out anyone from there who isn’t a second year.”

“Wow, you’re going on an investigation.”

“Shut up, I really like him already.”

“Yeah, that’s the point of soulmates.”

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly and Kita spent his lunch break trying to find a list of the people who were invited to the youth training camp. He eventually found one with attached videos and looked through the second years. He felt a bit creepy trying to find his soulmate that way and was afraid that his classmates would find it weird but he quickly pushed the thought aside. Anyway, watching volleyball related content wasn’t unusual for the Inazaraki team captain.

A few days passed and he had conversations with his soulmate in the morning and after classes. He really enjoyed the words exchanged between them, even if a lot of them weren’t of great importance.

-

One day, after his few afternoon classes, he quickly made his way to the club room. As he opened the door, he saw the Miya twins already inside. The blond had puffy red eyes and seemed to have been crying for a while now.

“Atsumu, are you okay?” He asked as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh, I’m doing fucking amazing.” Atsumu spat before choking on another sob.

Kita had never seen him as distressed as he looked in that moment and he awkwardly stayed there, unsure of what to do.

“I’m just gunna head to the bathroom real quick.” Atsumu added, looking at his brother.

“I’ll come join you in a few minutes, just.. before that Imma…” Osamu trailed off, glancing at Kita.

“Okay. Yeah. You do that.” He left as a new wave of sobs wracked his body.

“I think it’s obvious but ‘Tsumu isn’t doing the best right now. He.. uh… I hate doing that for him but he asked me to, said he wouldn’t be able to do it without crying. Lemme put it short he wished he was your soulmate. But then you found yours and he still doesn’t have his and… well it broke his heart.” Osamu explained when his brother had left.

“Oh god… this is my fault.” Kita’s eyes widened at the confession.

“No! ‘Tsumu doesn’t want you to think it’s your fault! It just wasn’t meant to be. He’s gunna have a hard time for now, but he’ll get over it and heal! He’ll find his own perfect match one day, but for now he’s hurting and he wanted you to know why. Said you deserved to know why he was being more annoying than usual.” 

“Oh.. uh I see… I’m still sorry, I didn’t mean to uhh… to hurt him.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” A voice called from behind him. He turned around and was met with Atsumu, who looked as if he hadn’t been sobbing barely five minutes before. “I’m the one who’s sorry you had to see me like that. I hope what happened won’t change things between us.” He added with a slight chuckle.

Kita smiled slightly and briefly nodded. Soon after, the team started piling in the locker and both twins acted like nothing happened. Kita tried to follow their lead but couldn’t help glancing at Atsumu. What had he done to make this guy, who seemed to be a Mr. Perfect, fall for him. He’s always found the guy interesting and would be lying if he said he never wished, at some point, to be his soulmate. But that wouldn’t be surprising, as a lot of people wished to be fated with Miya Atsumu. Now that he had found his soulmate, though, he found his interest in the setter fading away. He dearly hoped that one day, Atsumu would find his own soulmate and that his feelings would fade into a soft nostalgia from his youth.

Once practice ended, Kita took his time in the club room, watching his arm where a paragraph was written.

_Good afternoon soulmate-san~~ hope you had a good practice! I had lots of fun since we had a practice match but someone made fun of my height again so I almost decked him but then my captain just told me to prove to these guys what I was capable of and they all were sooo shook when I jumped and they never managed to block me in the whole game!! So hah sucks to be them._

His brain made a few connections and he smiled while getting changed, knowing that he had won their little contest. 

‘Nice to meet you, Hoshiumi Kourai.’ He thought as he grabbed his bag to leave.

He was the last to leave the club room and locked it behind him, jumping out of his skin when he turned back around. Atsumu was there, waiting for him.

“Holy fuck, warn a guy when you’re going to appear like that. When did you get there?”

”You should curse more often Kita-san, it’s pretty hot.” Atsumu smirked as he let out the words.

Kita didn’t reply and only rolled his eyes before glaring at the setter, urging him to speak.

“Okay, okay, I was waiting for you. I wanted to formerly confess to be formerly let down, if you don’t mind.”

“Alright… go on.”

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, as soon as we got to know each other, I started hoping that you were my soulmate. I wanted to get to know you more and more and keep talking to you forever. I…” he took a deep breath. “When I found out you had your soulmate, it made me angry. At first, I wasn’t even sad, I just thought fate was being unfair. Then I thought, and I realized from the look on your face as you tried to figure out who he was that you might really have a reason to be fated with him and not me. One day, I’ll probably feel as you do for someone else, but at the moment, it kinda hurts. I keep selfishly wishing that it’s a mistake, that maybe it’s meant to be me. But I know it isn’t, so I truely wish you both the best, and I hope you’re happy.” Atsumu was smiling with a stray tear falling down his face by the end of his confession. Kita took his hand and smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“I would be lying if I said I never felt anything for you, Atsumu, but when I found him, well, it’s like these feelings just faded away. I really hope the same happens to you soon and that you find happiness. You’re a good person, Atsumu, and you deserve the best person there is out there. I’m sorry that person isn’t me.” He then pulled away from the hug and smiled fondly at his teammate. The feelings he had might be platonic now, but it didn’t change the fact that he cared a lot for his teammate.

“So, did you find out which of the little fuckers from the youth training camp it is?” Atsumu nudged him in the arm, smirking.

“How do you know he’s from there?”

“Overheard you and Aran talking.”

“Oh.. well, yeah, I just figured out from his last message.”

“Who, who, who?” Atsumu seemed invested in the answer.

“Hoshiumi Kourai.” Kita shrugged.

“You’re kidding! Kourai-kun?”

“Yeah, but he hasn’t figured me out yet.”

“Imma tell him!”

“No you won’t.”

“No I won’t.”

“Good. Well, good evening Atsumu-kun, I have to get going.”

“See ya!” 

With that, both of them took off in different directions to leave the school grounds. Once he got home, Kita traced the lines on his skin as he looked for his marker. Once he did, he quickly wrote a reply.

_Good evening Kourai-kun, I did have a good practice even tho it started and ended quite interestingly. One of my teammates broke down in the club room and his brother told me it was because he was in love with me and was heartbroken to know that I found my soulmate last week. Anyway at the end of practice I talked with said teammate and I just wished him the best. We’re still friends tho._

He didn’t have to wait for a while before a new message appeared on his skin.

_Damn, I’m really talking to Mr. Popular. WAIT WAIT HOLD UP WAIT YOU SAID MY FUCKIN NAME_

_I win, Hoshiumi Kourai-kun_

_UNFAIR!! WHAT HOW!?_

_It’s pretty simple, you said you were a year younger than me the first time we talked, so you’re a second year. Then you said you went to the youth intensive training camp, which one of my teammates went to. I looked at the list of players who went to the camp and saw all the second years who went there with attached videos of how they played. I immediately noticed your jump, so when you mentioned jumping today, I knew it was you._

_Idk who you are yet but I might be in love with you._

_why?_

_You noticed my jump immediately_

_I’m sure a lot of people notice your jump_

_Yeah, but you’re my soulmate and you figured out who I was from my jump… you’re very smart, Soulmate-san_

_What? are you turned on ;)_

_Yes, shut up_

_hahahah you’re so teasable._

_I hate you_

_Thought you were in love with me_

_I said I MIGHT be_

_Ohhh I see, I see_

_So your teammate is in love with you?? Not surprised, you seem like a great person._

_I’m flattered, but yeah he waited after practice so he could be “formerly let down” since I only told his brother before._

_He seems like a good person, it’s unfortunate that you didn’t end up matched with him. His brother’s on the team too?_

_Yeah, his brother’s on the team too. Btw he threatened to tell you when I told him you were my soulmate._

_So you’re telling me I know him? OMG WAIT WAIT WAIT I THINK IM ASCENDING_

_What’s up? Figured out who I was?_

_CMON SOMEONE FROM YOUR TEAM WENT TO THE YOUTH CAMP, ITS CLEARLY THE ONE WHO CONFESSED TO YOU IF HE KNOWS ME, ND YOU SAID HE HAD A BROTHER ON THE TEAM, which means it’s Miya. Miya goes to Inarizaki, and you’re their captain. I remember him talking about you, Kita Shinsuke._

_Ooh you’ve impressed me._

_Thank you, I tried_

-

Kita and Hoshiumi had exchanged phone numbers, so they almost never spoke through their skins that being so for multiple reason. First, they had to waste a lot of markers just for it to be erased right after, second, it was way too long to write and third because Hoshiumi complained about not being able to come up with letters for his keyboard smashes.

Sometimes though, while he was in class, Kita would tease his soulmate by writing down intricate poems, complicated formulas or intriguing theories on the universe. All of these which were usually answered with a large ‘will you stop’ or ‘I hate you, you’re doing this on purpose’. He didn’t know why, but when flustered or annoyed, his soulmate was just so adorable, he couldn’t help but tease him.

Nationals were coming up so both were speaking a bit less than they had at the beginning, but Kita still felt as if they were growing closer by the day. They texted during most of their free times, to the point where Kita’s friends were continuously bothering him about it.

“Yo, Kita, still texting Hoshiumi-kun?” Aran asked as he walked in the club room, where an already changed Kita sat, thumbs sliding over the screen of his phone. The captain didn’t even reply and simply hummed in affirmation.

“You should know by now that you won’t get a conversation going with that guy, he’s head-over-heels for his soulmate and they haven’t even met.” Suna joked as he finished getting changed.

“You can’t talk, Suna, you’re lucky enough that you knew your soulmate before getting matched, I didn’t.” Kita spoke, briefly glancing up from his phone to shoot a glare Suna’s way.

“You’re forgetting about your friends, big boy.” Akagi commented.

“I just didn’t have a reason to ignore y’all before, but now I do.” Kita shrugged as he was still texting Hoshiumi.

“Words hurt, Kita-san.” Atsumu jumped in the conversation as he walked in the room. He seemed to have decided to act as if nothing had happened and his perfect mask impressed Kita.

Kita let a smile appear on his face as he held in a laugh. He liked messing with his teammates and they knew from his expression exactly what he was doing.

“He’s doing it on purpose folks, captain’s being a little bitch.” Suna said as he munched on a protein bar.

Kita, noticing the first years’ worried glances, decided to write a last message to his soulmate, before closing his phone. He dropped it inside his bag and stood next to the door.

“I’ve decided that today, I’ll be ignoring everything coming from Suna’s mouth, unless it’s volleyball related.” He announced, turning on his heels and walking out. Before the door closed completely behind him, he heard Suna’s laughter echoing through the room.

A few seconds later, Aran joined him in the gym and walked next to him smiling.

“Are you really going to ignore Suna?”

“Most likely not. He knows I’m joking anyway.”

“Indeed I do, dearest captain.” Suna spoke as he draped himself over Kita’s back and shoulders

Kita was about to reply before a voice mixed itself in the conversation.

“And now you’re gunna leave him alone and start stretching, Rin.”

The Inarizaki captain had to bite off a smile at the jealousy lacing Osamu’s voice. It always made him somewhat warm inside how the guy was protective of his soulmate. Kita couldn’t help but hope Hoshiumi was like that too.

The two-toned haired spent a great deal of his practice thinking about Hoshiumi and ways to counter his jump. He’d always been somewhat competitive and the fact that he would very likely play against his soulmate made him want to prove himself even more. He strategized with his middle blockers to try and find a way to make efficient one touches.

This kind of practice went on all the way to the nationals. Kita woke up on the first day with a feeling of dread and happiness swirling in his stomach. He knew his soulmate and his soulmate knew him, but he was frightened. What if Hoshiumi was disappointed? What if he was unhappy? Kita knew it wouldn’t be the case, as Hoshiumi’s first words to him had literally been piss off, nerd, but he couldn’t help being febrile about meeting him. He didn’t really text Hoshiumi since the night before, when they had set a time and place before the first matches to see each other, except for a quick good morning before heading off to school.

When he got in the bus, the captain was playing with the hem of his shirt as he silently stared out the window. He didn’t even notice Aran sitting next to him until the ace’s large hand dropped on his shoulder.

“You should relax a bit, you guys are always texting, everything’s gonna go fine.” He spoke his usual Aran wise words.

“Who said I was thinking about him?”

“No one said anything, your face is screaming loud enough in itself.” Akagi said as he dropped in the seat behind them.

Kita sighed as he dropped his face in his hands.

“I haven’t been this nervous about anything since junior high.” He breathed out, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

“Wow would you look at that, the great Inarizaki captain is all nervous about love~.” Atsumu teased from his seat.

“Shut the fuck up, Miya.” Kita glared at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What did I even do to you?” Osamu asked as he walked in the bus.

“Not you, your brother.” Kita replied.

Kita decided to ignore his teammates as he stared outside, biting his lip. He knew that once in a game, his thoughts would entirely concentrate on volleyball, but now, while they were in the bus, nothing but his soulmate plagued his mind. He barely had the time to blink that he found the bus to be in front of the stadium. His heart skipped a beat as he checked the time, realizing he had 45 minutes before he met Hoshiumi. His heartbeat fastened and he double checked the location. As soon as he stepped out of the bus, his perfect mask was plastered on and he was ready for any questions journalists could throw his way.

He wanted to go wait for Hoshiumi, but as soon as they arrived, he was grabbed by a journalist. He stayed as polite as possible and gave the best answers he could. At one point, as he was answering, a new team entered the establishment. Their baby blue and white uniforms immediately grabbed Kita’s attention and he barely managed to finish his sentence. It didn’t take him long to find Hoshiumi through the Kamomedai team. The boy was jumping around, speaking animatedly while excitedly looking everywhere. Kita registered a new question being asked and answered on automatism. When their eyes met, Kita felt the world stop around him at the recognition he saw flashing in his eyes. The boy stared at him as Kita managed to push through his interview, fake smiled unwavering. 

Once he was let off, Kita caught Hoshiumi’s eye again before heading to their meeting spot. He didn’t have to wait long for the other boy to appear before him.

“Hey…” The younger one trailed off, seemingly uncertain.

“Hello, Kourai-kun.” Kita nodded briefly, keeping his facade up by habit.

“I never heard your voice before. It’s nice.” He smiled, blinding Kita. 

That simple sentence made his whole facade crumble and his face mirrored the other’s expression. Hoshiumi didn’t seem to need any other signal to jump at his neck and cling to him. Kita wrapped his arms around the other’s back as Hoshiumi’s legs surrounded his waist. They stayed there, basking in each other’s warmth for a while before Kita decided to voice his thoughts.

“I’m so glad I’m seeing you. It felt unreal.” He muttered in his soulmate’s neck.

“I was afraid it wasn’t really you. It’s so nice being with you like this.” 

Hoshiumi’s words made relief wash over him. He wasn’t the only one who had been anxious about their meeting, but now that it was done with, he just yearned for more and more moments like this with him. Kita lost track of time as they stayed immobile in each other’s embrace. He knew that his arms would eventually get tired of holding up a hunk of muscles, but he held on for as long as he could.

“Oi lovebirds, not to be that annoying fucker but we need our captain.” He heard Suna call from the end of the corridor.

He let out a soft chuckle as Hoshiumi jumped off him, face flaming up.

“Shut up Suna, you can’t talk with the number of times I’ve had to pull you off Osamu.” 

He remembered his soulmate was there after he let out the words and his face burned in embarrassment. He turned to him, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, I have to go, but I’ll see you later? Try and win all your matches, I want to play against you.”

Hoshiumi energetically nodded as Kita left with his teammate for their warmups. 

After their first game, which they won fairly easily, the team went back to their hotel rooms. Kita had the time to speak to Hoshiumi a few times during the day and interactions with the shorter boy were now as fluent as if they’d known each other for years. He sat on his bed, looking at the sheets of teams. They would have to win two more matches before being able to play against Kamomedai. A quick scan of the winning teams of the day told him that his team would have to defeat Karasuno first. It was a team he hadn’t heard much of, so he wasn’t worried. Then, he’d have to win against either Nekoma or— a quick glance at the other team’s name was enough to know that the team they would have to defeat afterwards was Nekoma. He went to sleep motivated and ready to fight.

Unfortunately, the second day of nationals did not go as well as expected. The orange jumpball of Karasuno was a factor Kita hadn’t anticipated. The loss weighted heavy on his shoulders as he knew it was the last Nationals he would meet of his high school career, and probably of his whole volleyball career. Kita sat defeated with his teams as they stayed watching the matches and waiting for the event to be over. When Kamomedai and Karasuno fought, Kita sat at the edge of his seat, watching every movement his soulmate did. At their victory, he even allowed a smile on his face. He expected Hoshiumi to achieve great things in the future and his heart swelled with pride.

What he hadn’t expected though, was to be met with an utterly defeated Hoshiumi barely a day later. They both stood behind the stadium as Hoshiumi looked at the ground. Kita finally found the words to speak what he had been meaning to say for a few days. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t keep my side of the bargain. We weren’t able to fight against each other.” Kita said with a sad smile. Hoshiumi’s head whipped around, looking at him as he replied.

“That doesn’t mean there won’t be any opportunities in the future!” 

“Kourai… I’m graduating, this was my last volleyball tournament. I won’t be continuing in college. I let down my team… I let you down...”

“No! You didn’t let down your team! You were an amazing captain! Everyone knows that. You fought until the end and you kept your head held high. And who cares if this was your last tournament, this isn’t the last time I’m seeing you! You did great, Shinsuke.”

Kita let his head rest against the wall as he took a deep breath.

“You think so?”

Hoshiumi hummed in response, smiling as brightly as the weight of his loss let him.

“Well,” he wrapped an arm around the younger’s torso, peeling himself off the wall and hovering over his smaller figure, “I think you did more than great. You were amazing you there.” He whispered in the air between them.

Both boy looked at each other, getting lost in their gazes and unconsciously leaning towards each other. Their lips brushed together momentarily and Kita felt as if he was on fire. Every single one of his nerves were tingling and his stomach was doing weird flips. 

“Can we do that again?” Hoshiumi asked in a breathy tone, proof that Kita wasn’t the only one positively affected by their kiss.

The captain leaned back in, this time letting their lips dance together for a few seconds. He could feel the warmth of his soulmate has their whole bodies were pressed together and it made Kita’s heart skip a beat. Once they pulled away again, Hoshiumi smiled letting his hands roam up to Kita’s shoulders, where they sat patiently.

“I’m so proud of you.” The younger let out, smile still fixed upon his face.

“And I, you.” Kita replied, willing his emotions to show on his expression.

The two boys leaned in for a third kiss, a promise that no matter what life brought them, they would always, _always_ , have each other.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
